UK Episode 9-18
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? the improvisation program where the performers make up more outrageous things in half an hour than a whole bunch of MPs giving evidence to the Nolan Committee, featuring tonight: * The elaborately bequiffed charms of West Coast groover Greg Proops * Then the raven-haired charm, skills, and excitement of actress, singer, and comedienne Josie Lawrence * The increasingly flesh-colored hairstyle of the man who takes some of the pressure off me, Colin Mochrie * Finally, the hair-raising head and body of the ever-present Ryan Stiles Ladies and gentlemen, the contestants. Games * Let's Make a Date ** Bachelorette: Josie *** Greg - Characters from A Streetcar Named Desire *** Colin - Has an acute sense of smell *** Ryan - Horny Frankenstein's monster * Sound Effects ** Performers: Colin (acting) and Ryan (sounds) ** Scene: A knight preparing for a joust * Hoedown ** Musician: Richard ** About: Foreign travel * Hats ** World's worst TV advertisements * Mission: Impossible ** Agents: Colin and Ryan ** Voice on tape: Greg ** Mission: Buying a pair of shoes * Greatest Hits ** Singer: Josie ** Pitchmen: Ryan and Greg ** Musician: Richard ** Album: Songs of the Hospital ** Songs: *** 50s - "Wow, This Soup Is Cold" *** 70s - "Slice Me, Dice Me, Nicely Nice Me" *** Children's classic - "I May Be Just an Optometrist, but I Only Have Eyes for You" Winners * Josie and Greg Credits * Winners read the credits in the style of two pretentious wine tasters discussing their favorite wines, while behind them Colin and Ryan are getting drunk at the wine tasting as well Gallery wl hoedown uk 0918.jpg|"Hoedown" Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0918 01.jpg|Why not eat at Billy's Drive-Thru Chicken Stand? It's poultry in motion. wl hats uk 0918 02.jpg|Hello. I have a scientifically-formulated skin cream that'll make you look as lifelike as you want to be. wl hats uk 0918 03.jpg|Is your head super pointy? wl hats uk 0918 04.jpg|Hello. You may remember me from The Secret Squirrel Show many years ago. Now I'm selling my own line of cosmetics. They're called buzzzz Morocco's Moles. You put them on your face. buzzzz Then you buzz before it's funny. wl hats uk 0918 05.jpg|Ladies, are you suffering from cramps because you've got your pyramid? wl hats uk 0918 06.jpg|I wasn't sure about it at first, but once you learn how to put the femadom on, it's easy. wl hats uk 0918 07.jpg|Here at Wacko's Funeral Parlor... wl hats uk 0918 08.jpg|Well, I may not be a judge of a lot of things, but I know delicious margarine when I eat it. Guilty! It's delicious! The sentence is... toast! wl hats uk 0918 09.jpg|It's new, with wings. wl hats uk 0918 10.jpg|You know, acne needn't be a problem. wl hats uk 0918 11.jpg|At Phil's Hotel, stay three days and get one knight free. wl hats uk 0918 12.jpg|You know, now that Hong Kong's been given back, there's jobs in the Communist Army for all of us. Come on over. buzzzz Do you like a diet of rice and fish heads? buzzzz Do you like marching through the woods twenty-four hours a day? buzzzz Woud you like to share buzz one rifle with everyone in your platoon? buzzzz Then join! buzz Today. buzz The buzzing sound you hear is the Capitalists trying to oppress us. Category:UK episodes